The Little Einstein of Notre Dame
BattyKodaRockz's movie-spoof of The Hunchback of Notre Dame Cast *Quasimodo - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Esmeralda - Lilly Luna (FernGully; OC) *Captain Phoebus - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Judge Claude Frollo - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Hugo - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Victor - Angus Scattergood (Rock Dog) *Laverne - Darma (Rock Dog) *Archdeacon - Gru (Despicable Me) *Clopin - Chester (Bunnicula) *Puppet Clopin - Bunnicula *Achilles - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Djaji - Kion (The Lion Guard) *The Guard Leaders - Hopper and Molt (A Bug's Life) *Quasimodo's Mother - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Bird with Quasimodo - Blu (Rio) Scenes # The Little Einstein of Notre Dame part 1 - "The Bells of Notre Dame" # The Little Einstein of Notre Dame part 2 - Leo’s Unhappiness # The Little Einstein of Notre Dame part 3 - Leo Spoils his Thinking to Jenner # The Little Einstein of Notre Dame part 4 - “Out There” # The Little Einstein of Notre Dame part 5 - Captain Batty/Lilly the Gypsy/The Palace of Justice # The Little Einstein of Notre Dame part 6 - “Topsy Turvy”/Leo Gets Humiliated # The Little Einstein of Notre Dame part 7 - Lilly Luna Helps Leo/Lilly Luna’s Chase # The Little Einstein of Notre Dame part 8 - Lilly and Batty Meet # The Little Einstein of Notre Dame part 9 - “God Help the Outcasts” # The Little Einstein of Notre Dame part 10 - Leo Made a Friend With Lilly Luna # The Little Einstein of Notre Dame part 11 - Leo Helped Lilly Luna Escape/Leo Fights Against Batty Koda # The Little Einstein of Notre Dame part 12 - “Heaven’s Light”/“Hellfire” # The Little Einstein of Notre Dame part 13 - Searching for the Gypsy Girl/Burning the House Down # The Little Einstein of Notre Dame part 14 - “A Guy Like You” # The Little Einstein of Notre Dame part 15 - Lilly and Batty's Love/"Heaven's Light" (Reprise) # The Little Einstein of Notre Dame part 16 - 'You Helped Her Escaped!' # The Little Einstein of Notre Dame part 17 - The Trail to Lilly Luna’s Hideout/“The Court of Miracles” # The Little Einstein of Notre Dame part 18 - Burning at Steak/Poor Leo/‘Sanctuary!’ # The Little Einstein of Notre Dame part 19 - Leo Thinks Lilly Luna is Dead/Battling Jenner # The Little Einstein of Notre Dame part 20 - Leo the True Hero/“The Bells of Notre Dame” (Reprise) # The Little Einstein of Notre Dame part 21 - End Credits/“Someday” Movies Used * The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movies/TV Shows Used * Little Einsteins * Our Huge Adventure * Rocket's Firebird Rescue * FernGully: The Last Rainforest * FernGully II: The Magical Rescue * The Secret of NIMH * Rock Dog * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Despicable Me 3 * Bunnicula * The Lion King * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * The Lion King 1/1 2 * Timon and Pumbaa * The Lion Guard * The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar * A Bug's Life * Tangled * Tangled Before Ever After * Tangled: The Series * Rio * Rio 2 Category:BattyKodaRockz Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs